Save Us All
by Zieyune
Summary: The Evil Empire and the Gothic Movement are planning something... and it's up to Maya and Joey to stop them! Maradonia Saga oneshot.


**Fic for the Maradonia Saga. Yes, that horrible one. I can't find the 40 page pdf, and have only read little excerpts out of the internet, so I'm effectively canon blind. pls no judge**

* * *

15-Year-old Maya and her 14-year-_old brother_ Joey were shown on the 'projectioner i'n the middle of the table. The 70 rulers of the Evil Empire sat around it. It was a magical table so it could expand and shrink so it could seat all 70 rulers.

"Yes it is time to 'plan' for our revenge" said King Apollyon "Maya and Joey are a thorn in our back side and must they cease to exist once for all!"

The 69 other rulers cheered and they voted unanimously to make Maya and Joey dead.

"So this is our first phase of phase 1" Apollyon said. he was pointing at a map that appeared on the projectioner that showed Maradonia and America. "In ourder for our plan succeed to fruit-ation we _mu_st ask for the aid of the Gothic Movement"

"Yes we must father" Abaddon replied "Only they hold a weapon that is powerful enough to through rip time through space and rip through space and time and nullify the prophecy that was fortold"

Everyone in the room laughed ominously and the lights 'dimmed' and it looked spooky. Each ruler raised there weapon and flintlock shoots and ray gun beams and throwing stars and knifes and the roof destroyed.

"Meeting adjourned and may we 'all' meet again when these two scum Maya and Joey are cleaned from this cesspool"

**...**

Maya and Joey were getting ready to go to school. Maya was not scared of Alana Terence from the Gothic Movement because she had saved the world once on in Maradonia. They ate a breakfest that was orange juice and eggs but Joey was allergic to eggs so instead he had eggnog to cure his allergy. 'The two' said good bye to mom and left to go to school.

Maya saw Alana walk down the hall coming towards her so she quickly ran to her first period class. She could kick her ass any day but now was not the time because it was not fair for a black belt to go against a newbie. Joey went to his class too! But just when Joey was about to reach his class he noticed men dressed in gothic outfits with black makeup white foundation red white color contacts and scary looking weapons.

"Freeze! We are of the Gothic Movement here to neutralize the threat" one of the men screamed his red whites showing. He lifted up is Regg White Squirt Gun 9001[TM] that shot egg whites with red food coloring which were both things Joey was allerfic to.

"No you will not do this I am a hero and the Gothic Movement is evil" Joey screamed and charged at the men with his fists ready to kick.

Like in the matrix the Got_h_ic Movement men shot at him a gazillion times but Joey still doged _them all and_ kicked their dumb shit damn asses. He pulled out a zip tie from his backpack and tied up their hands and feet. Then _Joey_ asked them questions in a mean way.

"Why are you here I thought Alana Terrance was the only member!" he yelled. "No we are not telling you but I will give you a hint the Evil Empire sent us here to capture you and Maya!" the guy replied.

"Oh no the Evil Empire you guys have teamed up!" Joey exclaimed _then he took_ out a memory see er and extracted the gothics' memories. He saw Abaddon chatting with them sharing a cup of 'expensive coffee' and ordering 'them t'o kill Maya and Joey. Then he talked about their secret weapon and left and he drank a cup of orange juice.

"Where is Maya tell me_ now before I kill you_ hard enough you will die!" Joey said.

"Ahaha it is too late now Abaddon sent us a sumbliminal message telling us to make you wait as we make our move to capture Maya. There is nothing you can do now!" said another red whites guy.

"Noooo!" Joey ran away after killing the Gothic Movement guys over there and ran to Maya's first period class which was chemistry. He bursted inside the doors and... no one was there! There was _blood and guts everywhere too._

_Panicking Joey stepped_ over the blood and guts to the chemistry cabinet with chemicals and broke the lock and made a lot of explosives and gunpowder for his unloaded magical gun in his _ba_ckpack too! He us'ed his GPS tracking _device to trac'k_ Maya's hair pin tracker just in case she was kidnapped _to find_ her in an abandoned werehouse! _Joey exploded_ the door with shaped charge his and pointed his rocket launcher he found in Maradonia at the people inside. Oh no!

Evil King Apollyon of the_ Evil_ Empire and Abaddon were there along with Alana Terrance 'and 50 of' the Gothic Movement and also Joeys sister Maya tied to a chair. King Apollyon smiled evilly and menacingly.

"Give _back Maya!" Joey_ demanded "Before I use my rocket launcher and all the bombs in my bag !"

"But Maya is here to stay with us and if you do that then you will not only kill us but kill her to which is counter productive to the point" Apollyon said.

"I don't care!" Joey yelled "Im just here to save Maya and if you_ have_ a problem with that then you can suck my "

"Silence!" Alana Terrance screamed at the top of her lungs. Everything glass broke apart. "Now that we have successful lure Joey in we can begin to unleash the greateds weapon ever that defys al_l_ laws of physics and prophecy and finally kill these two brats"

"Hey that's Impossible" said Maya "My black belt and art skills are much so geater then you're weapon. We are legion we are invincible hail us!"

"This is the final end and I am neither irrationaly confused nor confused irrationally." boomed Apollyon "Maya and Joey you pains in the butt face the wrath of our genetisis motdified weapon CODE: ALANA!"

"All hail Alana, your destiny and time has come" the 50 other people of the Gothic Movement bowed to Alana. Even Apollyon and Abaddon did so too.

"No!" Joey said and 'launched' all the bazooka rpgs he _could at the_ crowd. But it was too late Alana 'her skin glowed' white and lit up the ware house and the light was lightening and struck Maya and she went dead.

"Maya no!" were Joeys last words when another light hit him and he dead.

The chaos died down and Maya's and Joey's corpses were buried six feet under. Everyone in the warehouse wiped a bit of sweat off their brow then proceeded to lift Alana up a human pyramid, hailing her as the savior of Maradonia and Earth.

"So," King Apollyon grinned, "Since the curse is lifted, what next? A bottle of scotch and other drinks to celebrate, perhaps?"

Later in the night, Apollyon regretted offering free shots on the house. Vomit coated the floor in the pub, leaking a strong aroma. At least he was reassured with the fact that Maya and Joey, two of the demon spawns, would not be coming back to either world.

**...**

A hand shot up from Maya's grave, as sudden as ever. Sounds of such that would bring chills to one's spine resounded from the area. It would not be the last of them.

The End...?

* * *

**I know I can never compare to Gloria's glorious writing. I tried my best.**


End file.
